Christmas Party Mishaps&Memories
by XashXdawnX
Summary: All Leaf wanted to do was stay home and read her book burrowed in her fuzzy blankets...not to be dragged into the cold to a Christmas party by her best friend. But maybe the party wasn't such a bad thing to be forced to.


**XashXdawnX - Here's another oneshot between Gary and Leaf, hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything, all rights reserved to their rightful owners.**

Leaf Green was sitting in her bed, under her fuzzy blankets. Her laptop sat off to the side playing music, softly and a book laid open in front of her. She sighed and pushed her glasses back up as they slid down yet again.

She smiled to herself as she lost herself in the make believe universe the characters lived in.

She jumped startled at a knock on her door.

She sighed and marked her book, before getting up and walking through her apartment to the door. She peered out the peephole and saw her best friend, Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?" she greeted as she opened the door.

Dawn smiled and walked into the apartment.

"Get ready, we're going to a Christmas party!" Dawn cried.

"Excuse me?" Leaf asked, crossing her arms.

"My work Christmas party, remember?"

"No."

"Well you did agree, so come on!"

"But-"

"No buts. I let you miss the New Year's party last year, you're not missing this one."

"...Fine..."

"Ca-"

"No you can't bring your book. You need to be sociable."

Leaf sighed. "Fine."

"Who knows maybe we can find you a boyfriend." Dawn called to her.

Leaf laughed.

She changed out of her sweats and baggy hoodie and pulled on white leggings with a red sweater dress. She grabbed some black ankle boots and slid her feet into them. She walked into her bathroom and took her glasses off, setting them on the counter, and put her contacts in. She then grabbed her curling iron and plugged it in and allowed it to heat up. While it was heating up she walked back into her bedroom to do her makeup.

She found Dawn using her dresser mirror doing her own makeup. Dawn had changed quickly out of her lazy clothes and into a dark blue dress that was long sleeved, fell to her knees, and had a v-neck cut.

"Sexy!" Leaf called as she grabbed her makeup bag.

Dawn laughed. Leaf laughed and joined Dawn at the mirror, starting on her own makeup.

"What are you doing to your hair?" Dawn asked.

"Curling it loosely." Leaf replied as she started to apply her eyeliner.

"I gonna straighten my hair. Can I borrow your straightener?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks!" Dawn cried, as she looked at her makeup.

She nodded her head and walked into the bathroom to straighten her hair.

Leaf added her lipstick and then walked into the bathroom to curl her hair.

"So is Ash going to the party?" Leaf asked, glancing at her best friend.

A light blush covered Dawn's cheeks.

"Well he does work there, too."

"Maybe you two will end up under the mistletoe."

Leaf smirked in success as her friend's whole face went red.

"I hope you end up under the mistletoe."

"Ha!"

Leaf finished her hair and looked at he reflection. Her makeup was done simple, but her eyeliner was dark to accent her eyes and her lips were bright red. Her hair was curled loosely and hanging over her shoulders. Dawn's makeup was done lightly and her hair was straight and falling over her shoulders.

* * *

The two walked into the party.

"It looks like Christmas threw up in here." Leaf commented.

"Yeah...they go overboard with all the decorations. But at least there's a bar." Dawn replied.

"That's going to be my best friend tonight." Leaf muttered.

"Hey! I'm your best friend, not a bar. But if I'm going to try and talk to Ash...I'm going to need some liquid confidence."

"I can't believe you're nervous of a guy. In high school you were fine with flirting and everything. Even in college! But you meet this guy and he makes you a nervous, stuttering wreck. It's unbelievable. I need to meet him so I can finally put a face to the name." Leaf said, looking at her friend.

"Okay, I'll introduce you to him. Just let me get something to drink first. You coming?"

"Lead the way." Leaf replied as she followed after Dawn.

... ... ...

Leaf was leaning against the bar as Dawn ordered another drink. She took a sip of her drink and smiled at Dawn.

"So can I meet Ash yet?" she asked.

Dawn looked around the mass of people.

"Yeah, I see him. Follow me!"

Leaf smiled, glad that she was finally going to get to meet the guy that her best friend had a crush on.

They were approaching a guy that looked a few years older than them. He was tall, black messy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tanned. He was wearing a button up shirt that was black with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the tie he wore was hanging loosely around his neck, and he wore khaki pants.

If this was Ash he was talking to another guy who looked to be the same age as him. They were both laughing. Leaf had to say his friend was attractive.

"Whoa what?" Leaf muttered, shaking her head.

 _Has to be the drinks I've had._

But Ash's friend was a little taller than Ash, dark brown hair that was tamed and falling into his eyes slightly, his eyes were a dark green color, and he was tanned. He was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, but he was able to make it look good, black jeans, and boots.

"I can't believe I lost the bet and had to wear this damn sweater." the brunette said as Dawn and Leaf got close enough to hear the conversation.

Ash noticed Dawn and Leaf noticed that his eyes widened.

"Hi, Ash..." Dawn greeted.

"Hey Dawn, you look nice." he greeted with a small smile.

"Thanks. Enjoying the party?"

"Eh, it's the same as every year. But I have to say it's a lot better now that I actually have another friend here."

Dawn smiled. "Oh! This is my best friend, Leaf Green. I forced her to come..."

Leaf smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ash. I've heard a lot about you."

Dawn glared at Leaf.

Ash chuckled. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

His friend cleared his throat.

"I'm Gary Oak,"

"Nice to meet you." Dawn said.

Leaf took a sip of her drink, choosing to remain quiet. Dawn eyed her friend.

"Leaf?"

"Sorry, nice to meet you."

* * *

The party continued on. Leaf had been left to converse with others if she chose to, since Dawn had really hit it off with Ash. Even Ash's friend Gary had wandered away so Leaf didn't know anyone here. She would rather talk to the guy she had just met than try and talk to anyone else in this room.

She sighed and made her way to the bar to get another drink.

"Those two have really hit it off." a voice said from behind her.

She jumped startled and nearly split her drink.

A chuckle. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

Leaf turned and found Gary.

"Oh hey. And yeah they have, haven't they?" Leaf replied, quirking a brow.

"Ashy Boy likes her. He was telling me about her on the way to this party."

"He likes her?"

"Yeah, he's head over heels for her. I never thought he would get over his first girlfriend." Gary said with a frown.

Leaf went to say something, but Gary continued on.

"His first girlfriend, Misty...they had been together for a while from junior year in high school until one year after graduating college. Then one day, she just said she didn't love him anymore. It broke him. He nearly lost his job here, but thanks to the sweet blue haired assistant he had, helped him become himself again. Dawn, she brought the joy back into his life."

"She seemed to have sensed he was upset and would allow him to talk to her, she would do anything to make him laugh. I tried, but he didn't want to rant about everything to me. So he did that to Dawn. Then Dawn got promoted and just down the hall from him. They would eat lunch together and they've been friends ever since...and through that he fell for her."

"Aww...Dawn never told me that. I never knew she was his assistant either." Leaf said.

"Maybe something good will come out of this night."

"Maybe. Maybe they'll get a mistletoe kiss." Leaf said, smiling.

"Hmm..."

* * *

Leaf was feeling so carefree at the moment and was laughing with Gary. Obviously the drinks had taken their affect because she was being too friendly towards him. She was even flirting! She never flirted with guys!

"That sweater is so ugly." she said, laughing at Gary who looked down at it.

"I know it is. It's called an ugly Christmas sweater for a reason!" Gary replied, laughing.

"I overheard you say you lost. What did you lose?"

"Me and Ashy Boy made a bet with a football game. My team lost so I had to wear this to the party."

Leaf laughed.

"So what do you do?" Gary asked as he turned back around to Leaf.

They were staying close to the bar.

"I'm an interior designer."

"Really?"

"Yep, but I live in an apartment that barely has anything in it." Leaf said, laughing.

"That's really cool."

... ... ...

Leaf was really feeling all the drinks now. She was far too giggly.

"You okay?" Gary asked.

She nodded her head. "I've never been better!" she cried, smiling.

"You're drunk..."

"NO!" she cried.

Gary chuckled. "I think I need to get you home..."

"Noooo!" Leaf whined.

What was wrong with her?!

"Here!" Leaf cried, handing Gary another drink.

Leaf felt her phone vibrate in her boot. She lifted her foot and grabbed her phone from her boot.

"Sorry Leaf...I'm bailing...really hit it off...talk tomorrow...love ya...Dawn..." Leaf read having to focus on the phone to read.

"Dawn left me and she's going with Ash. I think they're going to his place." Leaf said to Gary who was looking at her amused.

"You're gone."

"I know what's going on, Oak." Leaf replied, poking his chest with her finger.

Leaf took his hand and dragged him out of the party.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Umm...inviting you back?"

"No...No. Leaf, you're drunk. You aren't thinking clearly." Gary said as they made it outside.

Leaf shivered as the cold air hit her. She hugged herself trying to fight the cold.

"Here," Gary said draping a suit jacket over her.

"When did you get that?" she asked.

"Right before you dragged me out. I grabbed it."

"Oh..."

"Come on, let me get you home."

He took her hand and walked, but she stayed still.

"Leaf?"

He tugged gently and she started walking, but stumbled into him. He caught her and she looked at him.

"You okay?"

He was looking at her with concern.

She noticed that his eyes had little golden flecks in them and that he had light freckles on his cheeks and his nose that were only noticeable if really close to him.

She raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Oh yeah this was the alcohol drinking. She never would have kissed someone she just met.

Gary pulled away looking conflicted. He really wanted to kiss her, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Come on, let me get you home."

Leaf made a face and then she was getting sick on the sidewalk.

... ... ...

By the time the taxi arrived at her apartment, Leaf was dozing off.

Thankfully, Gary had managed to get Leaf to unlock her phone and he found her address. He paid the driver and got Leaf out of the taxi.

Her feet slid on a patch of ice and he caught her before she fell.

He picked her up once he realized she wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs to her apartment.

Once he got inside her apartment he set found her room and laid her on the bed. He found her bathroom and grabbed the little trash can and set it beside the bed in case she needed to get sick again. Then he found some Advil and got a glass of water and set it on her nightstand.

He looked at her and she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Leaf woke up and groaned as it felt like her head was being split opened.

She looked at her nightstand and saw Advil and water.

"Praise..." she muttered.

She took the medicine and slowly sat up. She was still in her clothes from last night, but she was wearing a suit jacket.

"What?"

She needed to remember what had happened.

As she made her way to her bathroom to shower she tried to remember what had happened.

Once she was showered and dressed in some comfy clothes she realized her eyes were really dry. She had slept in her contacts.

"Shit..." she muttered and hurried and took them out and put her glasses on.

She plopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

"What happened last night?" she muttered.

She remembered meeting Ash and Gary, Dawn deciding to talk to Ash, Gary and her talking and laughing most of the night, lots of drinks, more talking, more drinks...

"Oh my god..." she muttered.

Her dragging Gary out of the party. Her kissing him then promptly getting sick afterwards. Getting into a taxi and that was it. Gary had brought her home.

"Oh my god...oh my god!" she cried and winced as she was too loud for her head.

"I kissed him and puked in front of him. Oh my god! I was trying to get him to come home! Oh my god! What the hell, Leaf?!"

She looked for her phone and saw it sitting on the nightstand.

She grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text from Dawn that said to call her.

Leaf quickly dialed her and waited.

"Hey!" Dawn greeted.

"Hey..."

"Someone's hungover."

"Yeah, I am. No shocker there."

"Did you have fun last night?"

"Can you come to my house?" Leaf asked.

"Sure, everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk face-to-face."

"Yeah be there soon."

* * *

"So what happened?" Dawn asked as she sat across from Leaf on her bed.

"You first. You're all smiley." Leaf said, avoiding the question.

"Me and Ash really hit it off last night! He was so sweet!" Dawn gushed.

"We went back to his place and just talked and talked. I woke up this morning with him on his couch. We had fallen asleep last night talking."

"This morning he made me breakfast and then..."

"Then?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He asked if he could kiss me. I let him and god! It was great! He asked me to be his girlfriend. He told me that he had liked me for a while now."

Dawn was blushing and smiling.

"That's great! I heard about how you met him and helped him. Gary told me. I never knew you were Ash's assistant."

"You never asked. I told you I worked with him."

"Yeah, but you worked for him at one point."

"So what happened last night with you and Gary?" Dawn asked, changing the topic.

"I kissed him!" Leaf blurted.

"Whoa...what?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I kissed him."

"Why? I mean go you, but what!"

"I was completely gone. After I kissed him I threw up. He brought me home."

"Oh god, Leaf."

"I know...We were even getting along. I actually didn't mind him...he was actually pretty hot."

"Oh...looks like Leaf has a crush."

"What! No! I completely ruined any chances by kissing him while I was drunk and then puking."

"Question did he kiss you back?" Dawn asked.

Leaf thought back to the kiss.

"I think he started to, but then remembered I was drunk so he broke it. Then I puked."

"Hmm..."

"Wonderful first impression I made." Leaf muttered.

"I'm sure things will be fine."

* * *

It was now nearly New Year's. Leaf hadn't exactly spoken to Gary directly since the Christmas party. She was too ashamed and nervous about facing him.

"Leaf!" Dawn cried, barging into her apartment.

"Glad I wasn't naked." Leaf commented.

"You're coming to the New Year's party."

"What! No, I can't. Gary will be there."

"No who's the nervous wreck?" Dawn asked.

"Shut up."

"You never let anything stop you. Come on, please."

"No, I'm not embarrassing myself again."

"Limit how much you drink."

"That's what I planned to do at the Christmas party, but that went up in flames."

"Well I won't abandon you. Come on, please."

"But-"

Dawn held up a hand and dialed someone on her phone.

"Hello?"

It was Ash.

"Hey, Ash. I need backup."

"With?"

"I'm trying to convince Leaf to go to the New Year's party."

"You should come, Leaf. Gary's actually been wanting to see you again."

"But...I-"

"She's embarrassed because she kissed him and then promptly threw up." Dawn said.

"Yeah, he explained what happened to me. Leaf, he had a great time and he's been wanting to see you again, but you've never been around again."

"I..."

"Come Leaf, it'll be fun." Ash prompted.

"Come on, please?"

Leaf sighed and Dawn smiled, knowing she had won.

"Okay...fine I'll go."

* * *

Leaf was wearing a short, silver sparkly cocktail dress and silver sparkly heels. She added diamond earrings and silver bracelets. She had her hair straightened and her makeup done darkly.

She was meeting Ash, Dawn, and Gary at the party.

She sighed and grabbed a coat and walked out of her apartment.

... ... ...

She walked into the party and went to the bar to get a drink. She was going to need a drink in order to face Gary.

Once she had her drink she walked towards her friends.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

"Leaf!" Dawn cried, hugging her and nearly knocking her drink out of her hand.

Dawn was a little tipsy.

"Hey Leaf," Ash greeted, giving her a smile.

Leaf took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Leaf, you look pretty." Gary greeted.

"Thanks, Gary."

... ... ...

The party was in full swing Leaf was talking to Dawn while Ash and Gary went to play a game of pool with some other coworkers.

"So?" Dawn asked, grabbing Leaf's hand.

"What?" Leaf asked.

"I think Gary's going to kiss you on the countdown."

"What?!"

"I'm pretty sure he likes you. Do you like him?"

"Dawn!"

... ... ...

Leaf was on her third drink, but she was pacing herself better than she did at the Christmas party.

It was just now eleven. One hour until the new year.

Ash and Dawn were sitting down at a table talking with one another. And once again her and Gary were at the bar just talking and laughing.

"So have you been avoiding me? I thought we had hit it off at the Christmas party." Gary asked.

"N-No..."

"Liar."

"I haven't, I swear."

"Mhmm..."

... ... ...

It was nearly midnight. Everyone had moved outside to watch fireworks and to do the countdown.

Ash had his arms wrapped around Dawn.

Gary and Leaf were standing next to one another.

"Hey Leaf?" Gary asked.

"Hm?"

"Can I-"

The countdown was starting and Gary's voice was drowned out.

"TEN-"

Leaf looked at Gary who was looking at her. She cocked her head to the side.

"What were you saying?!" she yelled over the people counting down.

Gary just looked at her, he didn't hear her.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

Gary grabbed Leaf's hand and tugged her to him right as people screamed one and kissed her.

Leaf was shocked at first, but kissed him back. Her arms went to his neck, messing with his hair, and she placed one against his chest.

"I like you..." Gary said once they broke apart.

Leaf smiled. "I like you, too."

"Really? I thought you hated me?"

"No...I was embarrassed about what happened at the Christmas party. I thought you would be disgusted..."

"No, I didn't want you to do something you would regret. I just wanted you to feel better that night."

Leaf laughed and hugged him. "Thank you..."

* * *

Five years later...

"Leaf come on! We're gonna be late!" Dawn cried as she slid her heels on.

It was the annual Christmas party again.

"I'm coming!" Leaf cried as she ran out of her room.

Dawn was dressed in a red floor length dress with her hair curled. Her makeup was done darkly and her lips were dark red. Leaf was dressed in a black dress that reached her knees that was long sleeved with a sweetheart cut with black booties. Her hair was curled and her makeup was done in neutral colors and bright red lips.

"We don't want to keep the boys waiting." Dawn said, laughing.

Leaf grabbed her phone and looped her arms through Dawn's.

"I'm glad you forced me to go to that party five years ago. Thanks to you I met Gary and he's made me so happy."

Dawn smiled at her best friend and the two left.

... ... ...

"Hey!" Leaf cried, seeing her boyfriend.

Gary smiled at her, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her. "Hey Leafy,"

Gary was dressed in a suit.

"Aw you dressed up!" Leaf cried.

She leaned up next to his ear and whispered something to him.

... ... ...

"Please?" Leaf asked.

She was currently trying to get Gary out on the dance floor.

"I'm gonna get another drink." Gary said.

Leaf shook her head and ran over to Dawn.

"Dance with me?" she asked.

Dawn laughed and handed Ash her drink, before joining Leaf on the dance floor.

The two were dancing around on the floor, acting like fools.

"They're crazy." Ash said as Gary leaned against the table.

"That they are, but we love them." Gary replied.

"True that..."

Gary took his phone out and switched it to his camera. He focused on Leaf and got a picture of her laughing with her head thrown back.

"You're cheesy." Ash said, jokingly.

"You're the one that asked to kiss your girlfriend for the first time."

"Yet you're the one-" Ash started, but stopped seeing the girls approaching.

Gary wrapped his arm around Leaf and kissed her temple. Ash hugged Dawn and pecked her lips.

"Having fun?" Gary asked.

"Mmm..." Leaf hummed.

... ... ...

Leaf walked back to where she had left everyone and found Gary missing.

"Did he go to the restroom?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Wanna dance?" Dawn asked, looking at Leaf.

"Okay, just leave me." Ash called jokingly as the two walked to the dance floor.

Dawn blew him a kiss.

The two started dancing, when the music suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Leaf asked, looking towards the DJ.

"I have someone who has a special message." the DJ announced.

"Sorry everyone, I just wanted to say something." Gary's voice said.

"Six years ago, I met someone who changed my life. However, I didn't have the courage to tell her how I felt until New Year's."

"Now...we've been together for a while and well she's made the the happiest that I've ever been. And..."

Leaf was staring in shock. Was he...? Dawn on the other hand was smiling.

Gary was now walking towards her as people parted to let him by.

He was now in front of her. He removed a black box and knelt down in front of her.

"Leaf Green, I love you so much and would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Gary asked.

Leaf smiled at him and felt tears running down her cheeks. She knelt down in front of him and hugged him and kissed him.

"Yes, yes, of course!" she cried, kissing him again.

People started cheering and then the music started back up. But Gary and Leaf remained on the ground.

Gary laughed and grabbed Leaf's hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Leaf looked at the ring, a silver band with a emerald heart surrounded by small topaz stones.

"It's like your eyes..." she muttered.

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're green like an emerald with golden flecks."

Gary kissed her. "I love you, Leaf."

"And I love you, Gary. I can't believe you did this."

"Want to get out of here?" Gary asked.

Leaf nodded her head. They said goodbye to Ash and Dawn and headed for the exit.

Gary stopped her before they went outside. He slid his jacket off and handed it to Leaf.

Leaf kissed him and took out her phone, snapping a picture. She wanted to remember this moment.

"I love you so much..." she muttered against his lips.

"And I you, Leaf."

Gary pushed the door opened and Leaf walked out.

 **Please R &R**


End file.
